kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Genesis Driver
The is the transformation belt for the New Generation Riders. It utilizes powerful artificial Lockseeds known as . Functionality Like the Sengoku Driver, to transform, the user opens the lock on the Energy Lockseed, which causes a dimensional opening into the Helheim Forest to materialize above them and an Armor Part that corresponds to the Energy Lockseed used to appear from it. Afterwards, the user attaches the Energy Lockseed onto the belt's and closes the lock to secure it into the . Finally, the user pushes the juicer in, which extracts the juice from the Energy Lockseed itself through the and into the glass-like at the bottom, causing the Armor Part to fall on top of the user's head and the Driver to announce the Arms granted, along with its corresponding music (or in the Lemon Energy Lockseed's case, its corresponding phrase). Once on the user, the Armor Part materializes the suit and forms the helmet. Afterwards, the Armor Part disassembles to form the chestplate and pauldrons, with the Sonic Arrow (or in Kurokage Shin's case, the upgraded version of the Kagematsu) appearing in the Rider's hands once the transformation is complete. If the Rider is already in the Helheim Forest, the Armor Part will just materialize above the Rider from energy in the same color as the Arms armor is in. It can be combined with the Sengoku Driver by removing its Rider Indicator and attaching the from the Genesis Driver in its place. If the Rider is transformed when they activate an Energy Lockseed, it causes the normal Lockseed to close and unlock. Then, after the Energy Lockseed is inserted and both Lockseeds are locked in place, the normal Lockseed's Armor Part is sent upwards into the sky, where it merges with the Energy Lookseed's descending Armor Part to become the jinbaori-themed Jimber Armor Part, which then falls onto the Rider as soon as the Cutting Blade is pressed down, allowing them to assume Jimber Arms. If the Rider is not already transformed, they must lock both Lockseeds in place and press the Cutting Blade down, causing both Lockseed's Armor Parts to descend side by side before being drawn together to combine into the Jimber Armor Part and fall onto the user as usual. When the Seaboll Compressor is pushed in between one and two times, a Rider can activate a certain ability. *Once: The function powers up a Rider's Sonic Arrow for a Rider Slash attack. *Twice: The function can either enhance a Rider's finishing attack to its full potential, allowing the user to initiate a Rider Kick when infused with the fruit-shaped/nut-shaped energy of their Arms, or temporarily convert the user's Armor Part into its original fruit/nut form to spin and use as a shield. Users *Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (I) - taken by Mitsuzane **Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (II) - originally Takatora's *Ryoma Sengoku/Kamen Rider Duke *Lock Dealer Sid/Kamen Rider Sigurd - destroyed by Rosyuo prior to his death (Deceased) *Yoko Minato/Kamen Rider Marika *Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim (Genesis Core only) *Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron (Lemon Energy Arms) *Peko/Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin (Movie only) Gallery Combinations GENESIS CORE.jpg|Genesis Core alongside the Lemon Energy Lockseed Sengoku Driver + Genesis Core.png|Genesis Core combined with the Sengoku Driver Sparking Finishers Cavalier End by Lemon.png|Lemon Energy Sparking: Cavaliend Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Genesis Driver, as well as the Sonic Arrow and the Energy Lockseeds, is provided by , who is known for his role as Sieg in Kamen Rider Den-O. Amusingly enough, one of Miki's most iconic roles is Lockon Stratos/Dylandy twins from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Notes *Baron and Kurokage are the only Riders that have no further transformation for some suit parts. **Baron: No suit change, excluding the armor's Arms Change. **Kurokage (Shin): No suit or armor change, excluding the weapon upgrade. *In the toy version of the Genesis Driver, when a non-Energy Lockseed is used, the Genesis Driver will announce rather than . This is also used with Matsubokkuri Energy Arms. *Even though Ryoma and Takatora stated that the prototype Sengoku Driver cannot overpower the completed Genesis Driver, Lockseeds like Suika, Kachidoki, and Kiwami when used in a regular Sengoku Driver, even replacing a Rider Indicator with a Genesis Core to attach Energy Lockseeds, can easily defeat Riders with the Genesis Driver. **However, it should be noted that Kachidoki and Kiwami Lockseed were not created or anticipated by Ryoma. Also, Takatora and Ryoma has a potential to defeat Suika Arms Rider. It is also possible for a user with a Sengoku Driver with a standard Lockseed to close the gap between a Rider with a Genesis Driver. However, it depends on how experience both users. *The fully developed belt (sans the Genesis Core) is commonly worn by either an employee of Yggdrasill or a member of Team Baron. *Unlike the Sengoku Driver, Genesis Drivers don't have Rider Indicators nor do they possess the DNA-locked mechanism, which means that multiple people can use a single Genesis Driver, as demonstrated by Mitsuzane Kureshima, who uses his brother's Genesis Driver. **For whatever reason, Genesis Drivers also lack an Au Lait function. *Ironically, in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, the Driver can use a Legend Rider-type normal Lockseed for unknown reasons. Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Rider Belts Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Transformation Belt